


Pruning

by kindkit



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Background Slash, Drabble, Gen, Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindkit/pseuds/kindkit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blight must be stopped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pruning

Frank recognises his mistake. He let Nicholas Angel live too long.

You nip blight in the bud: hoodies, jugglers, by-the-book Met sergeants. You don't let it get established. You protect your town.

Protect your son, even from himself. Danny liked Angel, and Frank wanted him to have a friend. He didn't see the corruption, even when Danny betrayed him.

If he'd known what it meant when Danny wouldn't step away from Angel . . . if he'd foreseen Danny visiting to announce he's a shirtlifter and proud of it . . . well.

What blight takes, you have to cull.


End file.
